Mallory's pain
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Mallory feels the loss of her own people.


Mallory's pain.  
Mallory feels the loss of her own people.

Mallory sat up on the roof of the Pond overlooking the edge, the skyline was usually a sight to see it almost reminded her of home. She sighed; she'd never see home again, the only way back was destroyed by Wing. She knew it had to be or they would have lost both Earth and Puckworld, but at the time it was her military instinct that was in control.

She wondered what life was going to be like here on Earth now that Dragaunus was killed off or was he? She wondered if that lizard survived the fall. It was something that she had to investigate on her own. But how would she do that? She would need to get the help of the military here. But would they help her with her search of the area of the crash?

The sound of foot steps brought he back to her surroundings. "Who's there?"

"Just me Mallory," Duke said as he went to stand beside her.

"Why did you let me know you were there?"

"I didn't want to startle you, and I was worried since the gateways was destroyed everyone seems like something had died in them."

Mallory looked up at Duke, he was usually never this open, and if she chased him away she'd never get another chance. "It's the hope of ever getting back to Puckworld, our only way back is gone."

"Nothing is impossible Mallory, no matter how improbable getting back home may be, there is always a way, we just haven't figured it out yet."

"Well, I have shopping to do. See you later, Duke," said Mallory, as she headed for the door.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Duke.

Mallory froze, she knew if he came with her, she'll have to explain her idea of the possibility of Dragaunus being alive or dead at the bottom of the sea and she could bring the gateway up to Tanya to fix or repair if possible.

"Uh, thanks for your offer, Duke, but I want to be alone," Mallory replied.

"Okay, Mallory," Duke said, as he watched her vanish into the shadows of the roof's door.

'_How can he be so optimistic?_' She wondered, before going down the stairs she turned and called to him. "Hey Duke. Why haven't you lost hope?"

"Dragaunus is still alive, which means the Raptor is still in good shape."

Mallory looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"Wraith still lives, I can feel it. When one has had to deal with Necromancers they develop a sixth sense for knowing when dark forces are around, I've fought Wraith enough to know if he is around or not."

Mallory was surprised by the admission from Duke. She started to wonder if Wraith is alive it means that the gateway generator could still be operational. She hurried down the stairs to the ground floor where she rushed to her room to get into the military uniform of Puckworld. She pulled out her cell phone once she emerged from the Pond and called a number. It was a few minutes of talking with the person on the other end before she hung up the phone and went to the curb and called a cab.

A few minutes later, Mallory stepped from the cab, paid the cabby and headed to the MP who stepped from the gate, approached Mallory. Mallory spoke with him and the MP turned and headed back to the gate to make a call into the base.

The MP stepped out of the booth and said, "McMallard, he'll be out in a few minutes."

"Good," she said as she waited, maybe the old thief wasn't so bad, just when she was about to loose hope; he had added fuel to the flame.

The General of the base arrived and asked Mallory to step in his cart and come with him. Where they were able to speak in private Mallory told him that there were signs that Dragaunus has survived the crash, and that it would be good opportunity to find and capture him before he figured out how to get the Raptor up and running.

"Well, we could send a ship to sonar the location of the crash site. But the possibility of the craft even surviving a crash from that high up is slim." The General said.

"It's worth a try." Mallory insisted.

The General nodded as he wrote a note on a piece of paper and called couple of officers in and told them what he was planning on doing. They nodded and asked a few question about the location of the military crash site.

"It's not a military craft that has crashed." Mallory said.

"It's not?" asked one of the officers.

"No, it is an enemy's craft," Mallory stated calmly.

The officers nodded. "We'll get right on it."

"I would like to help out as I know the correct coordinates of the crash and the possibility of them attacking from below the waves if the ship is still active," Mallory said.

"Right," The officer said, as they walked out of the room and towards one of the cruisers which had the only sonar equipment in the area.

They set the course for the location of the crash and started a systematic search using the sonar to locate the craft. They spent most of the day searching the area and found one possible place for the craft to be at.

"We would need visual to tell whether or not it is the Raptor. Get the divers ready. They will be gathering a visual of that location and report what they find," the officer said.

The divers went in, it was an hour later that they came up.

"Anything to report,"

"There is something down there, but it's too deep, the pressure would kill us if we went down any further."

"If it is the Raptor, there's no hope in retrieving the craft at all if it would kill the divers to get close to it, call off the other divers, I have what I need." Mallory said.

The officer nodded and called off the other divers who were about to jump in. As the ship returned to base, Mallory took note of a new lighthouse being built in the vicinity of the crash site. She almost asked them to let her off there and she would go explore the new lighthouse. She turned towards the sunset as they went further away from the crash site. Mallory thanked them for all their help; it just proved that the Raptor was there but too far deep to get there safely. She smiled. "It wouldn't be so bad being trapped here for a while longer, as long as there was hope."


End file.
